Options Menu
Please note: this document only describes options that come with the main WM host script. For details about options for specific Sidekicks, please see those specific sidekick's pages on userscripts.org. Options Menu Here's a picture of the complete options list that comes with WM's main script. Below the picture are the description for each option shown. Wall Manager Info *Update Script: do just that. Shift (or ctrl depending on browser) click to make sure to bypass local cache for the script. *Wiki Support Page: Open the wiki in another window/tab *Setup Info: Opens the wiki New User Setup page in another window/tab *Known Bugs: Opens the wiki Known Issues page in another window/tab *Options Menu: Opens this page in another window/tab *Revisions: Opens the wiki Revisions page in another window/tab Feed Filter Options These options filter the select feeds you choose to use in various ways, either by changing the visual display, or by not showing certain posts Remove Feed Parts (Classic Mode Only) Various filters to NOT show certain feed parts. As noted, this only works in Classic Display Mode. Other modes, such as short (default) and dev are not affected. Hide By Type Various filters to hide "types" of posts. These types are all determined in the post identification process. Hiding them makes them not show at all and deletes their info as soon as its been fetched. If you changes these options, those posts will not show back up again unless you refresh the browser and start the session over again. Don't take W2W posts not for me Previously these options were created in the sidekick itself, but since its needed across the board by certain users, it became an option of he WM script itself. Checking these options will cause W2W posts that do not target the current user to not be collected. They will be marked "excluded" and turn gray. You can still force them to process by clicking them in short mode. Skip By Type Various filters to skip (mark excluded) certain posts by type. Styling *Mark X as accepted: Marks certain types of posts as accepted for certain circumstances. *Enable Recognition: Changes the link text to the recognized item words, including a get/send type. *Console Heights: You can set the max and actual heights of the collection console. Default is 600px. Max height limits the maximum height of the collection window. Standard height sets the actual height of the window to a permanent value. You can supply nonsense numbers like -1 to cause them to fail. For instance you can set standard height to -1 and max-height will take over, allowing the window to grow and shrink to a limit of that height. If you set both to -1, the page will grow indefinitely based on number of posts to show. *Show accept/fail counts: This checkbox toggles display of the accept/fail counters above the app tabs in the collection console. Cleanup Interval This interval brings out the cleaning lady with some good pledge. She takes away all the posts not flagged for collection that your "hide by type" filters did not already catch. Set this interval high if you want time to manually click a few posts or to view whats going on. Set it low to just speed along and keep it lemon fresh. *Clean timed-out posts: Default is on. This option allows or prevents the cleaning interval from wiping posts marked timed out. If you also use "mark timeout as failed", this option will NOT work because its no longer a timed out post, its a failed post. Basic Tech Options Intervals *Get Newer Posts: Set this interval to fetch posts newer than the time you started this WM session. *Get how many: Sets the number of posts the fetcher will get BEFORE weeding out any non-game posts. *Get Older Posts: Set this interval to fetch posts older than the time you started this WM session. *How old is too old?: Set this value to block WM from fetching posts older than that age. !!! DO NOT SET BOTH GET OLDER POSTS AND GET NEWER POSTS TO 6 OR 10 SECONDS AT THE SAME TIME OR THEY WILL NOT WORK AS YOU'D EXPECT. OLDER POSTS PROBABLY WILL NOT WORK AT ALL. !!! Auto-Like Various options to use for liking posts. *Timeout: Set the timeout high if your connection is slow, or if FB is being slow. Set it low if you are super speedy all the time. Default is 30 seconds (approximately). A like attempt that times out will NOT like a post and will NOT retry unless you force the post to retry collection. Sidekick Docking Set this timer to allow for sidekicks to dock that take longer than expected. The normal amount of time is less than 3 seconds. All sidekicks should be on a loop that retries ever 1 second. If you have a problem in this area, its probably a problem with the sidekick, not this timer. Multi-Task *Max Requests Simultaneously: set the number of windows/tabs WM can use to open posts. Be aware that autolike does not follow this rule and will open more windows for use. Also any quantity of windows that you manually open to process posts in will not count toward this limit. *Recycle Windows/Tabs: Recycling windows causes them to stick around and be reused instead of having FF close them. Every opened window in FF seems to use and not release cache and memory. It seems this is a glitch in FF that they are working on. In the meantime, using less window objects is good. Its not the number currently open that counts, but the total number ever created. Reusing a window object allows you to keep that number low. Recycled window objects are closed when the main console is closed or refreshed. *Recycle All: Any and all windows WM opens will stick around for reuse. Task Queue Similar to recycling windows, the task Queue will force all posts and like attempts through one single window object. Manually clicked posts will be added to the queue and will process in first come first serve order. If you then change the options so task queuing is off, all queued posts will drop out and immediately open windows for themselves (using Max Requests Simultaneously as a guideline). Timeouts Item acceptance can be given a time limit. After this limit, the posts is either marked as "timed out" and retried if you refresh the console, or marked as failed and not retried except manually. History History is stored in the FF "registry" and is saved once the browser is closed. You can clear the history for the current account, but not for all accounts at once. Clearing history causes the WM script to forget which posts had already accepted or failed. Debug *Enable Debug: Debug is always there, its just hidden. The debug window on the bottom of the console screen will show anything that happens in the first part of initialization, but after that, if debug is disabled, nothing will show. *Debug Sensitivity: Every message or issue in the script is flagged with a level. These sensitivity levels match up to those levels and messages/errors LOWER than the selected sensitivity level will not be shown. *Max debug lines: Keep the window clean(er) by setting this low. Set to 0 to see EVERYTHING. Dynamic Collection You can choose to run dynamic tests (if you have any) either before or after the tests performed by each sidekick. If you run them BEFORE, you can modify the way the sidekick works. If you run them after the sidekick, you just clean up posts it misses, such as new material types, or unknown xp/coins/etc values. *Enable Dynamics By Game: if you disable these, NO dynamic tests you have created will affect that specific game. That includes tests for which you did not specify an appID for, which normally run on ALL games. Buttons *Reset accepted: clears all known history for the current account *Export settings: brings up a window so you can copy the text version of your option. Does not include dynamic tests or feed sources. *Import settings: brings up a window so you can paste the text from an export settings into it. This allows you to copy options from one account to another, or to copy options from WM 1.6 to WM 2.0. You can also share those options with friends. Category:Docs